The present invention relates to a versatile integrated circuit (IC) device that can be used for controlling multi-phase, e.g., four-phase, interleaved power supplies and to systems and methods using the same. Use of a single, large power supply to power, for example, a personal computer (PC), which, periodically, needs a significant amount of current, can result in significant current surges. As a result of the surges, the electronic components of the PC must be designed to be more rugged and robust to handle the high-current in-rush surges.
Interleaving of power supplies, in which two or more power supplies are operated out-of-phase, is commonly employed in, for example, PC power supplies. Time-shifting the multiple power supplies causes the interleaved power supply system to provide voltage peaks at half the magnitude but at twice the frequency. Correspondingly, inter alia, there is less noise, less radio frequency interference, less electromagnetic interference, and less stress from in-rush currents. Moreover, less robust and less expensive electronic devices can be used.
Conventionally, when multiple power supplies are interleaved, a master oscillator is employed to coordinate the pulse width modulation (PWM) of the IC devices. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an IC device that can be used for multi-phase, e.g., four-phase, applications and, moreover, that can eliminate the master oscillator.